


Date the First

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, First Dates, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: First dates can be incredible.Niles' and Maris' first date?Well...
Relationships: Frasier Crane & Niles Crane
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Date the First

Frasier answered the ringing phone on his way to bed. "Crane residence."

"Frasier? Good evening. I haven't caught you too late, have I?"

"Niles? It isn't Dad, is it?" He recalled his luggage in the closet, what clothes he'd need to pack, who he could get to take his patients while he went to Seattle.

"No, no."

"You should've led with that, Niles." Frasier slumped onto his bed.

"Sorry." A pause. "I didn't think about the fact that Dad's getting up there in his years and you're almost a continent away."

Frasier huffed in response. "I suppose you called me for another reason than to needle me about Dad?"

"Leaving me alone to deal with his eccentricities...Ah, well, yes, I did." Niles brightened. "I went on a date tonight."

Frasier perked up. Niles and dating was like spotting the white whale - rarely happening and always full of drama and disaster. "Really? Who is it? Someone I'd know?"

Niles cheerfully dropped a name of Seattle's elite families and Frasier made an appropriate noise of surprise. "She's such a delicate thing. If you could imagine a wading bird, like a heron, then strip away its feathers except for those she's wearing as the trim on the neck and cuffs of her coat."

"You sound enraptured, brother."

"Oh, I am!" Niles sighed. "We went to a little restaurant, Perloo's, and the food was divine. Except."

There was always an 'except' with Niles. "Yes?"

"Well, it was a bit chilly and Maris couldn't remove her coat." He tsked. "I'm not sure the cleaner will be able to remove the Besciamella sauce from those feathered cuffs."

Frasier rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "So, was there any attraction between you?"

"She's absolutely charming," Niles said. "Delicate as a newborn fawn! As pale as a page of paper. She practically insisted I put my arm around her as I walked her to her car."

"Body heat?" Frasier asked.

Niles didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Frasier's voice. "That too. Frasier, I think this is the beginning of something beautiful."

"Mm." Frasier hummed. "What about Dad? Has he met her yet?"

"Oh, no. I won't subject Maris to Dad for at least three dates."

"You know, Niles, the third date is generally when something else happens." Frasier chuckled.

"A proposal? Frasier, I think her family wouldn't expect anything that soon."

He rubbed harder at his forehead. "All right Niles. Well, it is late here and you caught me getting ready for bed. So I'll say good night now and wish you and Maris the best of luck."

"Luck?" Niles' own sarcasm was all too evident. "Now we're depending on luck? Next you'll suggest I sacrifice something to a god."

"Good night, Niles." Frasier said it a bit firmly.

"Good night, Frasier. Sleep well."

The 'click' at the other end let Frasier know his brother had broken the connection. Frasier set the telephone receiver back in its cradle. He settled into his bed, drawing up his covers and finding his eye mask.

And then the image of Niles dating a plucked chicken popped into his head and Frasier couldn't get to sleep for another hour, laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ community, Comment_Fic for With_Rainfall's prompt, "Frasier, Niles Crane/Maris Crane, their first date".


End file.
